An Angel and a Demon
by Forever Free Evergreen
Summary: If an angel and a demon can be bestfriends can they be something more? Festive Kurtty R
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine & the Xmen just the words below & the chapters that follow._

_**A/N**__: This is basically a festive what should have happened instead of the episode Greetings from Genosha. Rogue will be with the team already asides that enjoy._

**Chapter 1**

It was the first week of December and throughout the mansion the X-men were brightening the place up with streams of tinsel, wreaths of holy on doors or in Bobby's case setting up mistletoe in key places where he was hoping to steal a kiss from one of the girls. Even Scott was trying to put _the explosion_ behind him as he was helping Logan bring the tree into the lounge; whether the two had put aside their rivalry or were blackmailed into doing it by Miss Frost was anyone's guess.

However one person was not participating in the festive build up. Up in her room Kitty Pryde was anything but cheerful. The girl was currently sitting on her bed with a box that just recently had been gathering dust at the bottom of her cupboard. Tentatively she slowly opened the box allowing its contents to see the light of day for the first time in two years.

Carefully reaching in with both hands, Kitty took out an old picture of herself from two years ago. She smiled fondly as she looked at her sixteen year old self wearing a simple yet festive white gown whilst wrapped in the arms of one of her first friends upon coming to the mansion neither of the two realising they just had their picture taken as they were staring at each other love clearly evident to all who saw them.

After gently putting down the picture Kitty once again reached into the box and brought out the very same gown she wore in the picture. She had been hoping to wear it last year as a surprise for _him_ yet several months prior the explosion occurred and they were all sent home early. She did receive a Christmas card from him wishing her a merry Christmas and a happy new year as well as a poem he wrote both in English and his native Tongue.

As Kitty stood up to look in the mirror whilst holding the gown up to herself she began to think back to the day it all started; the day she began to look at Kurt Wagner as more than just a fuzzy friend.

#~two years ago~#

"Are you sure the tree's _big enough_?" Kurt asked as he watch his fellow mutant Piotr Rasputin carefully plant the ten foot tree in its place near the wall.

"Look at it this way Kurt" Scott said as he came into view with a box of decorations in his arms. "The bigger the tree the longer the kids will be kept busy"

"Let's just hope that Rahne can keep her animal urges at bay" Kurt said earning a nod from Piotr as he understood his meaning.

Kitty, who had just walked through the door herself with another box of decorations, sniggered when she saw what her friend was wearing. Kurt had practically dressed himself up in one of Santa's elf costumes making him look more elfish and cheerful than he usually is.

"Well don't _you_ look festive this evening fuzzy elf" She joked as she put down the box she was holding and walking over to him to study his costume a bit better.

"I thought it vas the only vay to make mien self appear more cheerful" Kurt replied as he posed in front of the girl making her laugh at his antics.

As more residents of the mansion entered the living room they began to decorate the tree with the younger and smaller ones working on the lower branches whilst those that could fly, move things with their minds or, in Kurt's case, stick to the wall beside the tree worked on the more unreachable ones. All too soon the tree was finished and everyone stepped back to admire the results.

"I'll admit that it's impressive" Logan said grudgingly. "But it's missing something"

"Presents?" Bobby asked forgetting that most went home for Christmas leaving only the teachers and those who were abandoned by their families.

"He means it needs something on top" Kitty explained as she moved a bit closer to the tree. "Maybe a star or an angel"

What Kitty did not know was that whilst she was staring at the tree Kurt was looking from the tree to Kitty and back again. If anyone had been looking at him they would have ran for the hills as his prankster grin had slowly appeared on his face which indicated he had just came up with another prank. Quickly teleporting away he reappeared moments later with something behind his back.

Kitty, oblivious to what he was doing, gasped when someone pulled what looked like a white gown over her head and bound her arms to her sides. Before she could phase out Kurt had grabbed her then teleported so that he was clinging to the roof with his hands whilst he dangled Kitty from his legs so that it looked like she was sitting atop the tree.

"Vill _this_ do for an angel?" He asked teasingly as the others began to laugh at the girl who began flailing her legs as she tried to look at her captor.

"Kuuurrrrrt!" She screamed trying not to phase so that she fell through the tree. "What's the big idea?! Get me down!"

"Why? You are the best candidate for the part as an angel" Kurt said as he tried to keep hold of the struggling girl. "You're beautiful enough after all"

Kitty apparently did not hear the last part as she continued to struggle she did however hear the first part and assumed that he was referring to her height or lack thereof. "If so then that makes you a _demon_!"

The words had barely left her mouth before she phased her arms out of the gown and clamped her hands over her mouth as she realised what she just said. All hopes that no one heard her were dashed as the whole room had gone silent. The next second she was back on the ground but instead of phasing out of the gown she just whipped round hoping to apologise for what she said to Kurt before he-

'_BAMF'_

-teleported away.

#~present~#

"Kitty?" Ororo called out softly as she entered the girl's room to see the girl staring at herself in the mirror holding up a gown she had not seen for nearly two years. "Didn't it get destroyed in the explosion?"

Kitty shook her head as she carefully placed the gown back in the box along with the picture. "I left it back home and was going to ask my mother to send it up closer to the time so as to not misplace it or allow it to get stolen"

Ororo nodded as she walked over to the girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you think he'll come back?" Kitty asked. "From Genosha I mean"

"I don't know Kitty" Ororo replied honestly. "All you can do is wait and hope that he still cherishes the last Christmas you shared with him"

Kitty nodded as she looked out the window. Before they left the ship Kurt had hugged her and whispered in her ear that he would return once the ship was safely at Genosha. All she had to do was keep her fingers crossed that he arrived _before_ Christmas.

_~#~_

_First festive chapter done & for those Kurtty writers could you give me & 'Nightcrawler's Shadow' (the writer not the fic for those who've read it) a hand in making one whole page of stories for the pairing in this category if possible?_

_Either way R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & happy festivities!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**Chapter 2**

Despite being unable to see more than a few feet in front of him through the fog, Kurt Wagner was sitting cross legged on the prow of the tanker Avalon that was taking him and several other mutants to Genosha currently thinking about his reunion with the X-men that happened the other day out at sea. Or rather one X-_woman_ in particular.

#~several weeks ago~#

Standing victoriously atop the main deck of the once attacking now sinking ship Kurt looked down upon the rescued mutants that were cheering for him from the deck of the Avalon. He was strongly reminded of his time as an acrobat before joining the X-men.

'_Good times'_ He thought to himself when he heard another familiar sound. Looking up he saw the Blackbird soar past. _'Could it be?'_

Quickly teleporting to the deck of the Avalon Kurt waited whilst the incoming jet landed. Within moments he was greeted by Logan, Hank and Kitty who was currently running towards him like her life depended on it.

"Kurt!" She all but yelled as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck whilst his went round her waist. After several moments she let go of him and took a step back as if to see if he had changed any since last they met. "We came to rescue you"

"Good of us wasn't it" Logan remarked sarcastically as he glanced at the sinking ship.

Kurt looked at all three of them; despite going their separate ways it looked like nothing had changed between them as if the explosion never happened.

"I can't believe this" He muttered. "Ze teams really back togezzer"

"Long story but yeah" Logan said obviously uncomfortable about what happened fortunately Hank was able to pick up where he left off.

"A lot has happened Kurt" The Beast explained. "We'll fill you in on the flight home"

At this Kurt's happiness faded slightly. He glanced back at the rest of the mutants on board their faces showing concern; they needed him in case of another attack yet he wanted to return with the rest of the team. He quickly made up his mind before speaking with a slightly heavy heart.

"Maybe later" He said as he turned back to Logan. "Right now I need to see this through"

Upon hearing his words the passengers' faces broke out in grins. The same could not be said for one person in particular.

"_What?!_" Kitty whispered before looking at him with pleading eyes. "Kurt we've been looking all over for you"

The heaviness in Kurt's heart increased dramatically when he heard her whisper those words; he wanted nothing more than to say he was kidding but knew that he could not do something like that. Fortunately Logan silenced the girl with a wave of his hand.

"It's okay, I understand" He said as he offered his hand to Kurt. "Call us if you need us"

Kurt's smile returned as he grasped his friend's hand. "Don't vorry, I vill"

As the team headed back towards the Blackbird Kurt quickly reached out and clasped onto Kitty's shoulder silently asking her to wait. The other two were probably expecting it because they kept on walking whilst Kitty turned towards the elf who quickly wrapped her in his arms whilst hers went for his waist as she buried her face in his chest.

"Believe me vhen I say if circumstances vere different I vould come vith you _mien lieb_" Kurt whispered. Kitty just remained silent focusing on savouring the moment in case they never met again.

"Will you ever come back to us?" She asked quietly knowing that his hearing was better than others. "To _me_?"

Kurt smiled down at her gently kissing her forehead before replying. "Zey say zat vhenever zere is a meeting a parting is sure to follow, yet it is up to us how long ze parting lasts"

Kitty looked into his glowing eyes clearly understanding what he meant. "So how long _will_ it last?"

"Until I reach Genosha und find a vay back to mainland" Kurt promised as he leaned in closer.

"I'll hold you to it" Kitty said as she went onto her tiptoes closing the distance between them-

#~present~#

"Kurt!" Sam yelled tearing the blue furred mutant from his musings before feeling the ship being pulled towards something by a massive magnetic force.

Teleporting from the prow to a more safer location Kurt watched as the fog thinned and he and the rest of the crew and passengers aboard the tanker were able to see a single island yet on that island stood a grand metropolis; Genosha. When the ship struck land the front of it tore off into smaller pieces as a man clothed in red with a purple cloak and red helmet hovered down.

"Welcome to Genosha!" Magneto greeted his new inhabitants to his island warmly. "This is clearly a tremendous occasion as we have a special guest in our midst"

The words had barely left the magnet masters mouth before the small circle of metal Kurt was standing on lifted into the air before stopping level with Magneto.

"I'm only here to make sure zey arrived safely Magneto" Kurt said warily; despite the man's intentions he could never be fully trusted.

"Are you saying you _do not_ wish to stay?" Magneto asked clearly believing that the man before him was here to get away from all the pain and suffering he had suffered from the scum that call themselves human because of his looks.

"_Ja_" Kurt replied nodding his head. "I have a promise to keep to somevon und I do not vish-_nien_ I do not _vant_ to break it"

Seeing the determined look in his former enemies eyes Magneto grudgingly accepted defeat. "As you wish, if you would kindly wait here until I return I will see you on your way"

As Kurt watched his fellow mutants follow Magneto, some stopping to shake his hand in thanks or hug him in Sam and Pixie's case, Kurt could not help but look back on why he made the promise to Kitty.

#~two years ago~#

It was a mentally wounded elf that appeared in his room after what had happened in the room below. Normally he would just shrug off the calls of demon and such however it had stung more painfully as it came from someone who he had thought was his best friend. He had only meant it as a joke seeing as he often teased her and yet apparently he had made her reach the limits of her patience with him and had finally spoken her mind.

Sighing heavily Kurt got out of the elf costume he was wearing before collapsing onto his bed. It was roughly around midnight when he heard a soft knock against his door. Expecting it to be the Professor or Frau Munroe Kurt opened his door to see nobody there. He was about to close it again when he noticed a piece of folded paper on the floor meaning someone had dropped it before leaving quickly. Picking it up it said:

_Meet me by the tree_

_Your Angel_

Kurt's heart skipped a beat as reread the note. He had no idea what it was about but it looked like his night was turning out for the better.

#~present~#

"I suppose asking you to change your mind is out of the question?" Magneto asked when he returned. He did not need to wait for the answer when he saw the determined look in the elf's eyes. "Very well then all I ask in return is that you send word if you detect even the slightest improvement in Charles' current state"

Kurt barely had time to agree before he was encased in a sphere of metal. He was about to teleport out of it before his stomach clenched as if he suddenly knew what was about to happen. _'Oh nien'_

Putting as much power as he dared risk Magneto sent the sphere catapulting off in the direction of the mansion where his friend was currently residing as he recovered.

"Perhaps it is best you do not stay here Nightcrawler" He said to himself. "Knowing you, you would have discovered Genosha's darker aspects.

_~#~_

_Has anyone else felt that their story could be done better _after_ they publish it?_

_-shrugs- _

_R&R_

_& 'til next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & happy festivities._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Kitty!" Bobby moaned when he saw the girl phase through the wall in order to avoid the mistletoe he had hung up in the door frame. "You're supposed to walk _under_ the mistletoe; you know the spirit of Christmas and all that?"

Kitty sighed as she turned to face the upset teen; she had been using her powers to evade the devious little sprigs of festivness several times now and every time she did she would hear Bobby groan at the near miss somewhere nearby.

"Look Bobby" She began gently. "I know that you're just being yourself and going about Christmas your own way, and I know that you've got a crush on me but I just don't want to be stuck under the mistletoe with _another_ guy"

It was Bobby's turn to sigh now as he apparently gave up on trying to steal a kiss from the girl in front of him.

"You think that doing so will make you feel like you betrayed _him_ right?" He asked gaining a nod from her.

"Yeah" Kitty whispered as her mind drifted back to when _it_ happened.

#~two years ago~#

Kitty's apology died in her throat as she watched the reddish cloud of sulphur that had appeared in Kurt's last known location dissipate into nothingness. She looked at her feet shamefully feeling the stares of everyone else in the room and she could not blame them; she had just called her best friend the one word he hated most herself and the salt on the wound was that it was all because he was having a little harmless fun.

Excusing herself she slowly walked off to her room knowing that it was pointless to try and explain her reasons to why she called him that. The moment she reached it she collapsed onto her bed crying slightly as she clung to her stuffed dragon she had called 'Lockheed' until she fell into a light slumbering state. A soft knock stirred her a while later and she barely had time to get herself into a sitting position before Jean opened the door and walked into her room closing the door behind her.

"I don't need my powers to tell me how you're feeling" She joked trying to cheer the sad girl up only to get a huff in reply before said girl turned her back on her.

"And you obviously know that I don't want to talk to anyone right now without your powers either" Kitty grumbled without turning to face the red head.

Jean sighed softly before using her telekinesis' to turn Kitty round so that they were facing each other.

"Are you at least going to phase the rest of yourself out of that gown?" She asked pointing to the white gown that had Kitty's arms sticking out through the shoulders of it when she phased her arms through to clamp her own mouth shut after calling Kurt a demon.

Kitty's eyes went wide as she realised that she _was _still wearing the gown that Kurt had pulled over her head. Quickly focusing she phased the rest of herself out leaving the gown looking nearly untouched due to the wrinkles it had gained when she was lying on her bed. Jean gently picked it up and examined it.

"Asides a few wrinkles that should easily come out with a bit of ironing your gown is perfectly fine" She said after examining it for a minute and handing it back to Kitty.

"Why is it _my_ gown?" Kitty asked as she wiped her eyes. "Do you even _know_ whose it is?"

Jean smiled slightly as she shook her head. "It was stuck in a box of unused clothes, Kurt found it whilst looking for his elf costume and thought and I quote 'it would suit you perfectly because it would make you look as beautiful as an angel itself'"

Kitty felt her heart stop when she heard what Jean said. She could remember Kurt telling her something about fitting the part of the angel for the tree yet she was too angry to listen to the rest of his explanation.

"Did Kurt say _why_ he did that?" She asked referring to the tree incident earlier.

Jean shook her head as she headed towards the door before replying. "You already know the answer Kitty"

Kitty was unsure how long she sat there on the edge of her bed as she looked back on what Kurt had said after she asked him to put her down:

'_Vhy? You are the best candidate for the part as an angel. You're beautiful enough after all'_

Smiling for the first time since the incident Kitty quickly got herself changed into the gown, admitting that it _did_ fit her perfectly as she inspected herself in the mirror, before grabbing a piece of paper from her notepad and writing something on it. She then stealthily made her way to Kurt's door and placed the note in front of it before knocking then phasing through the floor so she would not be caught.

'_All I can do now is wait'_

#~present~#

Kitty was quickly brought back to the real world when she felt someone invade her personal space. She barely had time to phase before Bobby's face went through her followed by the rest of his body when he lost his balance and toppled over.

"Shoot!" Bobby said as he sat up and placed his forefinger and thumb nearly together. "_This close_"

"Sorry Bobby" Kitty laughed as she ruffled his hair before walking off. "But these lips are for one person only. Good try though"

"Oh well" Bobby sighed as he picked himself up. "At least I made her smile"

All thought of trying to capture a kiss from Kitty was abandoned as he saw Rogue walking towards one of his mistletoe traps.

~#~

Kitty's smile lasted until she reached one of the outdoor benches that gave her an amazing view of the ocean. Upon sitting down and looking out into its endless hue of blues she once again fell back into the melancholy mood she had taken up upon arriving back at the mansion after seeing Kurt again.

'_I know you'll keep your word Kurt'_ She thought as she wrapped her arms round herself to keep warm _'but it's hard enough just _waiting_ for you'_

She was pulled from her musings by a strange whistling sound. Glancing into the sky above the ocean she saw what looked like a metal sphere hurling itself towards her. She just stood there riveted by the object as it grew larger as it got closer until it crashed into the ground several metres from where she was standing bouncing twice before stopping in Storm's flourishing rose garden.

"Whoever you are nice _not_ knowing you" Kitty joked as she walked over to the sphere only to freeze when something blue, furry and familiar appeared in a puff of reddish cloud of sulphur looking a bit dazed from the landing but otherwise quite alright.

_~#~_

_Another chapter done & dusted._

_Find out what happens in the concluding part on Christmas day._

_So until then_

_Watch this space, peace out & happy festivities._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimers on chapter 1_

**Chapter 4**

'_I don't know what's worse'_ Kurt thought to himself as he felt the sphere begin to descend. _'The landing or _waiting_ for the landing'_

Kurt was currently trapped in a metal sphere created and launched by supposedly former nemesis Magneto which was currently sending him god knows where. If it were not for the promise he made to Kitty on the Avalon then Kurt reckoned that he might have accepted Magneto's invitation if this was how the man dealt with those who declined it. No matter how hard he tried to brace himself, the crash landing sent Kurt head first into the side of the sphere causing him to see stars as well as disorientate him slightly.

'_I'm actually relieved he has not started his own transport company if this is how it works'_ He joked to himself before he heard a familiar voice emanate from the other side of the sphere.

"Whoever you are nice _not_ knowing you" It joked.

The moment he heard that voice Kurt knew where he was. Quickly teleporting he stumbled a bit, having not recovered from the _landing,_ before staring at a stunned Kitty Pryde.

"Und vhy vould zat be _liebchen_?" He asked a teasing smile plastered on his face. "Have you forgotten about me so soon?"

Kitty remained frozen for several moments before she all but launched herself at the furry mutant catching him by surprise and sending them tumbling into the remains of Storm's once thriving rose garden. The two remained silent as they looked into one another's eyes as if talking telepathically or not wanting to break the moment by saying something stupid. As they leaned in to steal the others lips they were startled by a sudden lightning storm obviously cast by a furious weather witch judging by the rage it seemed to emit.

"I do not know who you are or why you are here" Storm stated, lightning crackling around her, as she walked towards them obviously not seeing Kurt yet. "But nobody ruins my flowers without paying the price!"

With that she sent a bolt of lightning at the spot where Kurt and Kitty were previously due to Kurt quickly teleporting the two of them in front of the enraged weather witch.

"Storm vait!" Kurt yelled in hopes of living longer. He knew how much the woman loved her gardens it was obvious that she cherished them like her own children the way she was reacting. "It's just me!"

"K-Kurt?" A surprised Storm asked the shock startling her enough to make her cancel the raging lightning storm that was thundering on overhead.

After everyone else had gathered Kurt told them about how he made it to Genosha and how he had ended up being a human cannonball in order to leave.

"So yer stayin fer good now raht?" Rogue asked.

"Nozzing else is stopping me" Kurt threw back smiling all the while.

"Alright!" Bobby hollered as he lifted up his arms fists clenched as if thanking the lord above. "More cheer this Christmas!"

"More _normal_ company" Rogue grumbled as she glared at the over enthusiastic Iceman.

Kurt could not help but smile widely; it was as if nothing had changed since he was away.

"Be that as it may" Storm cut in; a sharp edge to her voice. "You still have to pay for damaging _my_ garden"

Kurt sighed in defeat as he knew that he would not be able to get out of his current predicament. As he followed the weather witch to the shed Kitty quickly bound up to him.

"Angel under the tree, rings any bells?" She whispered in his ear before kissing him on the cheek and walking back to the mansion with the rest of the team leaving a startled Kurt after realising what she had just said.

"My garden will not fix itself Kurt" Storm called to the elf that was standing in a daze she was smiling as she knew what had just been said. _'I told you to have faith Kitty'_

*~*~*

It was almost midnight, and it was safe to say that Kurt was a nervous wreck as he paced about near the recently put up tree. He had been away for a _year_ the same as nearly everyone else on the team yet somehow, _somehow,_ the bond between him and Kitty remained.

"Are you trying to make a moat round the tree by wearing down the carpet?" Kitty asked from the doorway.

The moment Kurt's eyes locked onto the girl standing there in a familiar white gown both his lungs and his heart ceased to function; in fact none of his main functioning organs seemed to work at all after seeing her.

"It survived?" He asked softly referring to the dress.

"Kept under lock and key at my parent's house at the time of the explosion" Kitty explained just as softly as she walked towards _her_ paralyzed elf. "It was supposed to be revealed _last_ Christmas but fate had other plans"

Kurt nodded in understanding as he wrapped his arms round the girl who was now right in front of him whilst she did the same. As he felt the smoothness of the gown whilst staring lovingly at the girl who had captured his heart Kurt fondly looked back at the last time the two of them were in this same spot.

#~two years ago~#

As the clock struck midnight a flash of light was seen as Kurt teleported himself right beside the tree that had just been decorated not twelve hours earlier. He was both nervous and excited about what was about to transpire and had an urge to pace about; however the carpet he was standing on was replaced recently due to Bobby Drake and John Allerdyce having a little game of mutant style 'quick draw' and the last thing he wanted was to get an earful about wearing a hole in it.

"I was beginning to think that you wouldn't show up" Said a familiar voice from behind him.

Turning round Kurt found himself breathless as he gazed upon Kitty in the very gown he had found earlier today whilst searching through some old boxes for something festive to wear.

"How do I look?" Kitty asked somewhat nervously as she twirled round so that Kurt could admire it from all angles.

"Like an angel" Kurt whispered as he stepped towards her only for Kitty to take a step back.

"You're supposed to wait until I've said 'I'm sorry I called you a demon' whilst crying my eyes out _then_ walk towards me" Kitty said trying to scold him yet failing due to the smile tugging at her lips as well as the pink hue appearing on her cheeks at his praise.

Kurt smiled softly at her. "You vouldn't have gone through all this trouble if you did _not_ want my forgiveness"

Kitty stopped trying to hold back the smile and allowed Kurt to wrap his arms around her whilst she did the same.

"Kurt?" Kitty asked after several moments. "If I'm _your_ angel does that make you _my_ demon?"

Kurt lifted Kitty's chin so the two of them were looking at each other he then bent down and kissed her pulling back just before she could kiss back.

"Only if you vant to be mien liebchen" He whispered.

Anything else he wanted to say afterwards was forgotten as Kitty had stood up one her tiptoes and kissed him; only she did not try to pull away. When they finally parted they remained holding onto one another unaware that Jean was watching them from the doorway. Smiling fondly at the two she aimed her camera at them and took a quick picture of the two before quietly retreating back to her quarters before they noticed that they had an audience.

#~present~#

Kurt gasped when he felt Kitty's hand brush against his nether regions.

"Thought that would get your attention" Kitty giggled before gasping herself as Kurt's tail wrapped round her leg underneath the dress.

"Never mess vith a demon liebchen" Kurt mock scolded her. "Especially von that has not seen his angel for an age"

Kitty grinned as she wrapped her arms round her lover's neck and pulled him down till his head was close to hers.

"Luckily for you _your_ angel is just as hungry for _her_ demon" She said before covering his lips with her own. Kurt merely tightened his hold on the girl whilst deepening the kiss.

The clock on the mantle struck twelve signalling Christmas day had arrived yet neither of the two cared; they had already gotten their Christmas present from one another and it was far more better than any gift under the tree they were standing beside.

_#~*~#_

_A fluffy finale for a festive fic (try saying that three times fast)_

_R&R_

_& until next time_

_Watch this space, peace out & **Merry Christmas**_


End file.
